


Rings and Things

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harvey get's surprised by a marriage he didn't even realize he was a part of, Mike is the one who gets him out of it.  Harvey rewards him as only Harvey knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Things

Mike tried to focus on the papers in his hand but he kept glancing up, watching Harvey through his eyelashes. The other man had finally sat back down at his desk and was now fiddling with the box that had accompanied the material Mike was pretending to read. He flipped open the lid and ran his fingers over what was inside. The young associate looked back down at the words in front of him but his eyes drifted back to Harvey quickly, just as the man was slipping a thick platinum band onto his finger.

“Could be worse,” Mike said, clearing his throat and looking away from Harvey before he was caught staring.

“Really, rookie?” Mike risked looking up again. Harvey pulled a cigar out of the wooden box along with a small cutter. “Aside from the fact that at least the cigar is Cuban, how could this be worse?”

“Well, you could… umm…” Mike paused, watching as Harvey slowly snipped the end off of the cigar and placed it gently between his teeth before tossing the cutter aside and pulling a book of matches from the box. Harvey glanced up at him before lighting one and cocked an eyebrow at the blond’s silence. 

“Umm,” he continued, “It’s pretty clear this marriage wasn’t exactly planned. And it’s not like you’ve been supporting Scotty since it happened so I don’t think she could really get alimony.”

“She could argue emotional turmoil for a hefty settlement though.” Harvey wrapped his lips around the cigar as he lit it.

“Yes but she would need to argue that you were somehow at fault, which you aren’t.” Mike tried to look anywhere but where the cigar rested between Harvey’s fingers. He’s eyes alighted on the ring as it glinted in the shadowed office. “If anything you could counter sue. She’s the one who sent the ring as an obvious taunt.”

“Let’s focus more on getting me unmarried without this getting dragged out as a public spectacle,” Harvey said with a sigh, sitting back in his chair and blowing out a long chain of smoke that curled its way towards the high ceiling.

“Scotty obviously wants it to be though,” Mike said. Harvey only shrugged in response. “I mean, you’ve obviously consummated the marriage so…”

“Obviously?” Harvey leveled a dark look on Mike that made him want to squirm.

“She’s hot and you’re Harvey. Do you really want to try and argue it?” Harvey glared at Mike for a moment before rolling his eyes and standing up, walking over to look out the window. “So instead we could argue the fact that you were both drunk.”

“My word against hers and she wants to make this difficult.” Harvey waved the cigar slightly as he spoke.

 

“I don’t get why though.” Mike pushed himself out of his seat and tossed the papers onto Harvey’s desk.

“It’s simple,” Harvey said, turning around to face Mike again. “She was embarrassed when she went to get married only to have this waved in her face. I’m sure her fiancé wasn’t too thrilled either. She needs to feel like she’s on top in this situation.”

“Isn’t she always?” Mike coughed into his hand and tried not to smirk when Harvey sighed at him.

“She needs to be in control. Don’t.” Harvey held up a hand to stop Mike’s chuckle. “She needs to be in control so she is going to dangle public humiliation over my head unless I give her what she wants.”

“Which is money.”

“Wrong. It’s me feeling worse than she does.”

“Too bad you don’t do feelings.” Mike saw Harvey’s mouth twitch up in amusement and hid his own smile by rifling through the file again. “What I don’t get,” he said after several minutes, “Is how this guy even performed the marriage if you were both trashed.”

“For the cash, obviously.”

“Right,” Mike said slowly, “So if he’s done it once, he’s done it multiple times…”

“And if we can show that he had a history of violating standards…” Harvey began to grin widely.

“We can have the marriage dissolved on the basis that it was performed in error against all moral and ethical codes. The entire thing would be considered invalid and you would no longer be Mrs. Scotty.”

The look on Harvey’s face when Mike made that comment was totally worth the file that collided with the back of his head.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Harvey tried to hide his pleasure at finding Mike waiting in his office when he returned after a long day of court hearings, conferences, and waiting around City Hall. The young associate was like a puppy fighting the urge to wag his tail when he jumped up from his seat on Harvey’s couch. He opened his mouth to speak but a simple quirk of Harvey’s head was enough to make him snap it closed again.

Instead of speaking and satisfying the other man’s obvious curiosity, Harvey tossed the file he was carrying onto his desk and proceeded to slip out of his jacket, laying it carefully over his chair. He loosened his tie slightly and cracked his neck before turning back to Mike with a sigh on his lips.

“C’mon, Harvey,” Mike said with a whine. Harvey glared at him and the blond ducked his head, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Haven’t we had that ‘patience is a virtue’ talk a few times now?” Harvey slipped his hands into his pockets and walked over to stand in front of Mike. The other man had the grace to look up and meet Harvey’s eyes without so much as a flinch. Harvey rolled the ring in his pocket around with his fingers for a moment before pulling it out and looking at it lying flat on his palm.

“I think sitting around here all day when you’re hearing was scheduled for 8am is all the patience I can handle.” Mike reached out as it to run a finger along the warm metal but pulled back at the last minute. Harvey bit his lip for a moment before glancing out at the darkened hallways beyond his glass enclosed office.

“You’re right,” he said slowly, cracking his neck slightly as he continued fidgeting with the ring in his hand. He watched Mike watch him as he slid it down his middle finger, where it stopped just below the second knuckle. “I don’t really think platinum’s my color.”

“Harvey…” Mike growled in a low voice that only served to make Harvey chuckle.

“You did good, kid,” he allowed. “All of your research was sound and the wording of the settlement agreement was without reproach.”

“And?” Mike stepped closer until Harvey’s hand, where he had been watching the light reflect off of his ring, brushed against his chest. Harvey moved to press the palm against the thin cotton and reveled in the warmth he felt there.

“And I will never be anyone but Mr. Harvey Specter.” Harvey grinned as Mike gave him another dirty look that switched slowly into a brighter smile.

“So are you also Mr. Scotty or not?” Harvey flexed his fingers against Mike’s chest and pushed him back until his knees brushed the edge of the couch.

“I’m pretty sure I told you not to call me that again.” He slowly slid his hand down Mike’s chest until it rested on the cheap belt the man wore despite Harvey ensuring his trousers were always well tailored. The other man’s breath caught in a way that only encouraged Harvey to continue and he slipped his fingers down below Mike’s waistband.

“I think the fact that I got you out of a drunken marriage means I’m awesome and can call you what I want,” Mike said, the blush creeping across his cheeks not matching the cocky tone.

“Oh really?” Harvey cocked his head before reaching up and grabbing Mike’s shoulders, spinning him around before he could protest and pushing him down to kneel on the leather couch. “I think you’re wrong,” he breathed hotly into the other man’s ear, leaning into him for a moment before his hands made quick work of Mike’s belt, button, and zipper.

“Fuck, Harvey,” Mike bit out, not even fighting as Harvey pulled his trousers to his knees.

“Not quite yet, rookie.” Harvey raked Mike’s shirt up as far as he could before leaning down and press and hot trail of kisses along his spine. Mike pressed back against the hands that are bracketing his hips and Harvey could only smile against his skin.

“You did good,” he said before slowly dragging his tongue down the same path his lips had taken. “You came up with a solution before I could and you did clean work.” Mike groaned as Harvey ran his thumbs along the crease of his ass, pulling it open slightly and then letting it relax before doing it again. “You pushed your sources until you had clean, hard facts.” Harvey ran the tip of his tongue along Mike’s spine again, this time continue down the line and allowing the tip to slip across the pucker of his ass.

“God,” Mike sighed, pressing back into Harvey only to have the other man tighten his grip on his hips and push him forward until he was leaning over the back of the couch. Harvey kneeled down, forgoing his usual care for his suit in favor of pleasuring the other man.

“Stay still,” Harvey ordered. Mike shuddered under his hands and dropped his head forward. “Good… so good.” Harvey leaned in again and pressed a soft kiss to the swell of Mike’s ass. Another was pressed on the other cheek, followed quickly by teeth and a quick swipe of his tongue. The action made Mike moan and buck back against him again. 

“You got me out of a hairy situation today,” Harvey continued, punctuating his words with another bruising kiss to Mike’s ass. His pointed his tongue and ran it down the crease of Mike’s ass again before sliding his thumbs down it again to spread it open. “I owe you.”

With those words he ran the flat of his tongue over Mike’s opening, laving it repeatedly until all he could taste was the other man’s musk. Mike groaned beneath him, cursing as Harvey continued the gentle motion of his tongue. The brunet pushed forward into Mike, keeping his tongue flat as he pressed it against Mike’s hot skin. He licked over and over again, pointing his tongue on each up stroke so the tip caught on the ring of muscles as it began to swell and relax.

“Fuck, Mike,” Harvey groaned, pulling away to press a kiss against Mike’s hip before running his tongue along it. “You have no idea what you do to me sometimes.” He slid his lips to Mike’s asshole again, kissing it with lips swollen and abused. “No one else could ever push me to this point… on my knees in my own office…” He ran his tongue along the crease of Mike’s ass again. “I could do this all night.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Mike asked with a squeak. Harvey only chuckled darkly against his skin before finally pressing his tongue deeper into the other man’s ass. He pushed it in as far as he could before curling it slightly and pulling out again just as slowly. The tip caught on the muscle as it came out and Mike moaned and buried his face into the leather of the couch.

“I don’t want you dead,” Harvey pulled back to adjust himself in his trousers, “I just want you to beg.” He leaned back in, holding Mike open with one hand as the other reached between the blond’s legs to wrap around his already leaking cock. “I just want you to fall to pieces so you can feel one half of what I feel,” he whispered against Mike’s skin. The other man could only whimper as Harvey leaned in again. He began thrusting his pointed tongue into his ass again and again until Mike was panting beneath him, his ass wet and loose around him.

“Please…” Mike begged with a broken voice. “Please just… Harvey. I need…” He pressed back against Harvey’s tongue, grinding himself against the other man’s face.

“I know what you need,” Harvey said as he finally drew back. He shifted slightly on his knees, releasing his loose hold on Mike’s cock and bringing the hand to his mouth. Mike looked back at him just in time to watch Harvey slide his fingers into his mouth and the older man played up the act of sucking on them until they were dripping.

“Oh God,” Mike groaned, facing forward again. His ass clenched slightly as Harvey lightly ran one finger over it and Harvey took the movement as an invitation, sliding the finger in to the knuckle without pause. Mike shouted, pressing back against Harvey’s hand.

“Be still,” Harvey reminded him, his voice rough. He could still taste Mike on his lips and he licked them as he watched his finger slowly slide out of the other man’s ass. He pushed it in again quickly and was rewarded with another bitten off yell. The brunet pulled that finger out and exchanged it for another, his middle finger sliding in slowly until the ring on it pressed past the ring of muscles.

“Fuck, dude… Is that…?” Mike groaned as Harvey twisted his finger slightly and crooked it, cutting off the question that they both knew the answer to.

“Don’t call me dude.” Harvey pulled his hand back slightly, loving the way the ring caught before slipping out. He pulled it out for a moment, leaning forward to lick wetly at the pucker again before sliding it back in. Mike began to move back against him again and this time Harvey let him, fucking him on the long digit with the ring constantly pulling at the muscle each time.

Harvey palmed at the erection pressing against his trousers and groaned at the slight friction of silk boxers rubbing against hot skin. Mike’s words had failed him and he was moaning constantly now, his eyes reflecting the lamplight each time he glanced back to catch Harvey’s gaze. The blond gasped each time Harvey twisted his finger slightly and he was reaching towards his own hard cock when Harvey suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“No,” he growled. He forced Mike’s hand back to the couch as he continued fucking his ass with his finger. “Not yet. I don’t want you to come yet.” He wrapped his free hand snuggly around the base of Mike’s cock. “You come when I say you can.”

He leaned in and silenced Mike’s protests by running his finger around the seam where his finger was fully buried in the other man’s ass. When he pressed it further he could feel the hot metal ring where it stretched Mike’s twitching muscles. He began to move his finger more slowly, sliding it only partially out before pushing it back in with his tongue lapping along the edge. His tongue moved all along the crease of Mike’s ass and he could feel the other man’s cock twitching against his grip.

“Please,” Mike begged again, “Fuck, Harvey, please.” He was pressing back against Harvey and sweat was making the cotton shirt he still wore damp across his shoulders. “I will do fucking anything just you _have_ to let me come.”

Harvey hummed against Mike’s ass before pulling back completely, keeping only his hand around Mike’s cock.

“No.” Mike looked over his shoulder again and gaped at Harvey with a questioning look on his face. “I don’t want you to come yet,” Harvey continued. “Consider it… a lesson in patience.”

“Harvey…” Mike practically sobbed his name, his hips pushing against the grip Harvey had on him. Harvey sat up and leaned over him, pressing soft kisses along his neck before whispering in his ear.

“You can do this,” he said gently, fighting the urge to grind his own cock against Mike’s wet ass. “Take a deep breath.” Mike did so, the exhale shuddering as Harvey slowly released his grip. “Good boy.”

Harvey stood up then, wincing as his knees protested after so long spent on the carpet. Mike had his head resting on his arms, ass still in the air, deep breaths causing his back to rise and fall in a gentle rhythm.

“Let’s go,” Harvey said after giving Mike a minute to get control of himself. The other man glared at him as he stood up, wincing when Harvey reached forward to help him pull up his trousers. Harvey reached up and ran his thumb along Mike’s cheek. “Good,” he said again softly. Mike’s breath stuttered in his chest as Harvey pressed a soft kiss against his temple.

The blond didn’t say a word as Harvey grabbed his suit jacket, following silently as they made their way through the empty office to the row of elevators waiting to take them to the lobby. Harvey watched him out of the corner of this eye, the way he kept biting his bottom lip and shifting from one foot to the other with his erection still obviously pressing against his zipper. Mike bit back a moan when Harvey pressed his hand against the small of his back and Harvey couldn’t help himself as he leaned in to whisper in the other man’s ear.

“You have no idea the things I want to do with you,” he said in a low tone, moving to stand behind Mike and press up against his back as they waited for the elevator. “Every fucking time you bend over my desk reading something I just want to press you down onto it and make you cry out my name.” Mike moaned, dropping his head back against Harvey’s shoulder. The elevator arrived and Harvey walked them forward, mindlessly pressing the button for the lobby before pulling Mike back against him.

“I hate the way some of the other people look at you,” he continued, pressing his erection against the curve of Mike’s ass and winding his arms around the other man’s waist. “They look at you like you could belong to them. You can’t. Can you?” Mike shook his head, his teeth pressing into his bottom lip so hard Harvey wondered if he’d draw blood. “Why can’t they have you, Mike?”

“Because I’m yours,” Mike answered without hesitation, his wrecked tone breaking the last of Harvey’s willpower.

“Yes,” the brunet hissed into his ear. He dropped one hand to Mike’s crotch and cupped his hard cock while pressing his own erection harder into Mike’s ass. Glancing up at the descending numbers he came to a decision as they ticked down. “Come now.” The words were low and commanding and Mike’s knees nearly buckled. “Come on, Mike,” Harvey said, gripping Mike’s cock through his trousers and pulling on it roughly. “Come for me. Show me you’re mine.”

He ran his thumb against the top of Mike’s cock and it was enough to push the younger man over the edge. Harvey could feel the damp heat of his orgasm pulsing under his grip and he hurried Mike through it, running his tongue along his neck and whispering encouraging words against his skin. Mike was practically vibrating within the circle of his arms as the elevator neared the lobby and there was a dark, hidden part of Harvey that wished someone else could see the way the blond melted into him.

“So good,” Harvey whispered as Mike straightened up. He pressed once last kiss against the base of his neck before taking a step back and leaving him on his own wobbly legs.

“You are trying to kill me,” Mike hissed at him as the doors opened. Harvey could only smirk at him, his eyes flitting over the other man’s flushed face.

“Why would I do that?” Harvey asked, brushing past him and adjusting the hang of his jacket to better cover his own erection. He glanced back and was pleased to see Mike following closely behind him. “I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
